mindovermatthewfandomcom-20200215-history
Alec Hennings
Alec Hennings is a human born with Celestial powers that at first he can't understand until they are fully awakened for the first time. He is the main protagonist of the series. Character Bio History Since he was young he knew he was different as he could do things that could never be explained. As he grew older he used his gifts to help others which lead him to join the field of medicine. Though he wasn't so great in school he opted for something more fast pace and rewarding which is how he ended up as an EMT and then Paramedic. Season One In the beginning of the series Alec is a young paramedic who lives in a apartment with his childhood best friend Chance. Personal Appearance Alec is spiky blond hair, though throughout high school and younger years he was known for his more naturally silk hair. He is very tall at 6'4" and has a lean fit tone. Something is has been working on since he was notably thing as a teenager. Alec favors dark colors clothing since he mostly wears black shits as well as skinny jeans and boots. Personality Alec has no problem being honest with someone. Honesty is one of his main characteristics. If he needs to tell you something about yourself, he will gladly tell you. He doesn't feel bad if the truth hurts. Some might say that he is brutally honest and others might say he is mean and blunt. He isn't the best at giving advice but is far more willing to give a sarcastic comment instead. Ironically sometimes his sarcasm is more helpful that the advice he gives. This kind of makes him resort to sarcasm before anything else. There are times where people just can't tell if he's being serious or being sarcastic - which kind of drives him crazy. He won't say anything though; just spout something truly sarcastic and be on his way. At times he can be extremely empathetic towards others when he sees they are in need which he shows through acts of kindness since his outspokenness gets him into trouble. It's no secret that he has a bit of a short fuse. Its one of the few characteristics he's most known for other than being stubborn or strong willed, and probably always will be. Though he'd like to think that over the last few years he's gotten a bit of a hold on his temper, by no means does he think he's calm and collected. Far from it. He's gotten better at keeping his emotions in check. It make take more than a little pushing or shoving to get him angry. Powers and Abilities * Supernatural Condition: '''As a human with Celestial abilities Alec can reach fleets that no other human can naturally gain causing him to be beyond the peak physical condition of a normal person his age. * '''Combat Prowess: Growing up Alec would get into alot of fights because of his small size causing him to take up kickboxing. ( This is enhanced due to his birthright ) * Healing Hands: Alec also has the innate ability to small to some severe wounds on a person and has also been seen calming a child with a fever. Category:Main Character Category:Bonds Category:Céleste